


Fuck That. I’ll Just Get A Cat!

by The_Muse



Series: It is what it is what it is. A series of unconnected Oneshots staring Jennifer Blake. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent mentioned - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Braeden seees the trainwreck coming a mile away does nothing and loves it, Canon Bisexual Character, Derek is terrible at communication, F/M, Jennifer dates around but sucks at it, Jennifer is the middle man and she is not impressed, Lydia Martin briefly appears, Scott McCall mentioned, Stiles is a horrendous flirt, The guys just need to cut out the middle man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: Jennifer is dumped by her girlfriend of ten years in the worst way possible and rents a room in





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer debates. Should she or shouldn’t she go back to Kali’s to demand her Godfather boxset or purchase a new one. If she went back that Kali might take it as Jennifer making excuses just to come back to the house to see her and Jennifer...would. If you’d asked her a month ago she would have laughed it off as a joke. Who would do something so pathetic just to see and ex? Last month Jennifer had been with Kali marking their ten year anniversary and it had been one of the happiest moment of Jennifer’s life. She was in love, had been since she was an eighteen year old college freshman bumping into the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in reali life. It had been perfect from the moment they had met, beginning slowly of course Kali had never been with a woman before and Jennifer, while having dated guys in high school, had mostly been attracted to women so she was old hat at it. 

Going through the trial and tribulations of college, of jobs and just plain old living as adults had been difficult but less so, Jennifer had told her self, because she had found a wonderful, strong and intelligent woman that she had all the luck in spending all those trials with. When college was over both had decided to get their own places but that was fine, Kali had said with a roguish grin, because they still needed a form of independence before starting their lives together. So it was fine, Jennifer had told herself as she’d moved into her first apartment, a small studio a ten minute walk from work. So Kali had gotten an apartment across town from her, they still saw eachother every day. Kali was over more often at Jennifer. So from twenty two to twenty seven Jennifer and Kali continued to live separately but not. There had been a hilarious time where, on a rare moment Jennifer was at Kali’s that Kali’s light went off. Kali had been over at Jennifer’s so much that she’d forgotten to pay her electric bill.

So the night had been spent bathed in romantic candlelight.

It was last year when Kali asked her to move in and Jennifer had been so delighted that she’d immediately begun packing. Her tiny cramped studio was a great distance away from the local high school where Jennifer worked and the graocery store was a few blocks away in the opposite direction. The bus stop was up the street if she needed it, which was why Jennifer had never gotten a car, but if Kali wanted Jennifer to move to her side of town well who was Jennifer to deny her. So Jennifer packed up her things, said goodbye to her studio, bought a car and moved across town, not totally unfamiliar with it just strange to her like Jennifer maybe didn’t really belong there amongst the trendy stores and restaurants and fun young people. 

For one year Jennifer and Kali were happy or so Jennifer thought. There certainly wasn’t any indication that there was anything wrong in their relationship. They worked as well living together as they ever did apart, their sex life intensified which should have been a clue, Kali had never been one to initiate or want it so often, being constantly exhausted from her shifts at the local fire department, but Jennifer had been overjoyed by the extra attention. She really should have realized that something was going on with their relationship, she really should have but Jennifer had been so happy. The house they’d moved into, which Kali had insisted siting that she didn’t want to live in an apartment forever, was a two bedroom bungalow that was a bit over budget for Jennifer’s taste but with them working they were able to afford it. Another thing she should have picked up on, the rent was seventeen hundred, too much for Jennifer and Kali to afford alongside their other bills but somehow they were able to scrape by comfortably. 

Three weeks ago, one week from their anniversary Jennifer came home from a long day of school to find Kali sitting on their plush sofa and a very intimidating tall man that Jennifer recognized from the station. Ennis Monte, Kali’s good friend and all around nice guy Jennifer had known him as, always ready to say something sly and somewhat pervy, wouldn’t meet her eyes.

Kali asked her to sit down and Jennifer, none the wiser did, and that’s when it all came out. Kali and Ennis had been together almost as long as Jennifer had been with Kali. They’d been sneaking around because Ennis was married and Jennifer was still in the picture. They hadn’t wanted to hurt Ennis’s wife or Jennifer so they carried on with their affair. It meant nothing at the time but had just gotten serious. When Jennifer was allowed to speak, her throat dry and her eyes burning with the need to angrily cry, she asked why it had suddenly gotten serious. She asked Kali, snidely, if she was pregnant knowing full well Kali could not have children and got a smack to the face, Kali’s nails had racked through her face leaving long red welts that neither of them had meant. Kali had stumbled back, shocked at what she’d done and Jennifer had felt empty.

’Are you. Pregnant?’

’No. God no.’

Ennis’s wife had found Kali and Ennis in bed and was telling everyone that she could that her husband was a lying, cheating scumbag and Kali had wanted to confess to Jennifer before Marin had gotten to her first. There was more arguing, more cursing and things being thrown and at one point Jennifer had actually punched Ennis in his stupidly solid face and had somehow broken her thumb in the process. It was then that, after hours of shouting Kali asked Jennifer to move out. 

‘Why should I leave? You cheat! You leave!’

When Kali admitted that Ennis was paying most of the rent on Kali’s half Jennifer had made an ugly and twisted sort of sound, she’d lifted Kali’s prized porcelain wolf and smashed it against the tiled floor. Of course. Of course Ennis was paying for Kali’s half, of course he was footing the bill for his lover meanwhile Jennifer was busting her ass, dipping into her savings to pay her half of the household bills and her insurance and car payments amongst her other bills. And that’s how Jennifer wound up in a room for rent situation in a house in the preserve, a bit closer to her old part of town, living with a recent college graduate and a young deputy.

”You  need help bringing in the rest or is this it?” A voice from Jennifer’s opened bedroom door tears her away from her depressing monologue. The woman is beautiful, her dark round face flushed prettily from what appeared to be a long jog judging from her jogging shorts and sports bra. Her dark hair is pulled back in a messy bun and her dark chocolate eyes are piercing. “Well?”

”This is it. The bigger furniture is in storage anyway.”

”You have living room furniture in that storage?”

”Yeah. Should I have brought it?”

The woman-Braeden shrugs, disinterested as usual. “Maybe? Malia’s got a rickety couch that needs to see a dumpster and her coffee table wobbles.”

”I did notice that everything here is relatively ancient.”

”Yeah.”

Malia Tate had been living in Florida and just graduating college when her father had had and succumbed to a massive stroke. He’d been dead for a day and a half when his fishing buddy, a local deputy named Jordan, had found him. Jennifer was young when her parents died, too young to really remember them so she cant even begin to understand what the twenty one year old was going through but Malia seemed to handle everything in stride. She’d come back to Beacon Hills and dealt with the insurance, the funeral, the relatives all clamoring for a piece of her fathers estate and had not broken down once. Malia had inherited the house and everything and had moved from Florida back home to take over her father’s welding business.

”Do you think it’ll bother her to get rid of some of the furniture?”

”Nothing bothers Malia. It’s either yes or no with her.”

Jennifer nods, agreeing and follows Braeden into the kitchen. Even the pots and pans were old, everything in the house was and from what Braeden says Henry Tate, Malia’s father, had been wont to let anything go after the death of his wife and younger daughter many years back. Malia had been the only survivor of the car crash that had killed her mother and little sister and it had somehow left the two living Tate’s in a state of limbo.

”Maybe if we make a nice dinner she’ll be more agreeable?”

Braeden began taking out ingredients from the refrigerator with a nod and both set out to work on dinner hoping that they wouldn’t insult Malia too much by asking about updating the furniture.

* * *

 

”Sure.” Malia says between large bites of food, her brown eyes serious as they always are. “We can do it Saturday when I’m off. You’ll be off to right since you’re a teacher.”

”Yeah.”

And that was that, easier than either Jennifer or Braeden thought.

That is how the soft plush living room furniture that Jennifer had used with Kali now took residence in Malia’s living room, the creamy yellow matched the wooden floors and white creamy walls. The bleached wood coffee table was low, boxy and fit perfectly with the remaining decor that Malia wasnt willing to part with, an old floor lamp with matching hideous brass table lamps, a mounted deer head on the opposite wall, old paintings of forest animals like ducks and doe and bears on the walls things that you would find in yard sales in the country with all its country charm.

”I like it.” Malia says bluntly as she pushes her way through the opened front door, the screen door shutting with a loud clack. Her hands are laden with pizza boxes, a bag hanging off her wrist with a liter of soda. “I really like it.”

”Did you think you wouldn’t?”

Malia stuggled to get the food into the kitchen, her face blooming with color indicating that she really didnt think that she would like the change in decor at all and now surprised by how much she actually approved. She sets the boxes and soda on the old wooden dinner table and pulls off her hat, tossing it on a chair as she observes some of the little changes in the kitchen. Jennifer had switched Malia’s mother’s dishes with her own, placing the finer thus more expensive dishes in the once empty built in cabinet for display. 

“I hope you don’t mind its just...you were using expensive delicate dishes so I figured putting them in there for display would be better than any of them actually breaking.”

”You’re clumsy?”

”Only with things that are very expensive.”

 “It’s fine. My mom used to leave them in the cabinet but when she died...” Malia clears her through and doesn’t finish. “I got meat lovers.”

”That’s fine. I am famished.”

It had been a long day Malia and Jennifer and Braeden had woken up early to take the furniture out of storage, Braeden wanting to get the heavy stuff inside before her shift started, and Jennifer could feels her muscles begin to ache, she hadn’t exactly worked out or exerted herself in a long while. Malia and Braeden had done most of the heavy lifting but Jennifer had done her part and by the time Braded had to leave for her shift most of the moving had been done only the smaller and finer touches needed tending.

They gorge themselves on too much pizza and when the soda was finished they switched to beer, winding up on the love seat to watch some ridiculous black and white movie. It was nice, a long time since Jennifer had been in a place where she could relax not since the break up.

“You’re having fun?”

”Yeah.”

”Good. You’ve looked miserable since I met you.” Malia grunted. “Was it bad?”

”You could say that yeah.” Jennifer reaches for another beer, the six pack sitting on the coffee table. “My girlfriend of ten years dumped me a week after our anniversary because her married boyfriend was caught by his wife. She wanted to let me know before his wife could say anything and then...she asked me to move out because, apparently, her boyfriend was paying the majority of the rent.”

”Jesus.”

”Yeah.”

”People are actually like that in real life? I always thought scenarios like that happened in bad made for TV movies.”

”Right?” Jennifer chugs half her beer. “I mean, we were together for ten years but we didnt move in together until last year. I should have known something was going on, you know. And they were always together she always mentioned him and I just thought they were good friend, you know, work buddies.”

”I was dating this guy in high school who dumped me because he fell in love with my cousin. It was devastating but I got a sick sort of satisfaction because my cousin moved to New York before my ex was able to confess to him.” Malia grins. “He lost his chance to say anything because my cousin moved to New York to live with his long distance girlfriend.”

”Nice!”

”Yeah. So my ex-boyfriend was all apologetic right, because he’d broken up with me so he was awkward around me but at the same time he would still ask me about my cousin and how he and his girlfriend were doing and if they were doing well together.” Malia grins. “I wasnt devastated by the breakup anymore just annoyed by how it happened so I shouldn’t have been so petty but I was. I lied and said my cousin and his girlfriend were getting married all the while trying not to laugh as his expression went from hopeful to agony. He never asked me about my cousin again and thinks that they got married. They didn’t, by the way, they broke up a month into moving in together. I always knew that Kate was a crazy bitch and that Derek deserved better.”

”I wish I could have hurt Kali half as much, to be honest I have no idea how you were able to not be angrier about it. From what I remember teenagers always made everything bigger than what they were and that...that situation deserved to be so much bigger than how you handled it.”

”He’s still in love with my cousin, he doesn’t ask directly anymore but after I moved back after my dad died he did ask if my extended family was coming and I mean, Derek is related to me through my mothers side of the family and dad never really got along with them so why on earth would they come to his funeral. Seeing his face fall made me feel only somewhat bad but then I remembered how he broke up with me and then I don’t feel so bad about it.”

”Whose the ex-boyfriend?”

”Doesn’t matter. I mean, I’m over it I just get annoyed sometimes, you know.”

“I get it.”

* * *

 

Jennifer is blown away by Derek Hale. He is tall, built and absolutely adorably shy. Seeing him in her living room standing by her collection of books on the newly purchashed bookshelf and being caught holding a harlequin novel he’d been thumbing through had left her in a state of perpetual giggles. Here was a strong man with a thick beard, gray green eyes and thick brows holding a romance novel so immersed in the story that he hadn’t noticed her at all until Braeden had cleared her throat.

”When did you blow into town?” Braeden saunters over, a little too obviously for Jennifer’s taste, towards the blushing man, her voice a little heady. “You staying long?”

”Yeah, actually.” He clears his throat and tucks the book back into its place on the shelf. He glances curiously at Jennifer before turning his attention back to Braeden. “I moved back to Beacon Hills.”

”Since when?”

”Since this morning?” Derek shoves his hands into the pockets of his impossibly tight jeans. “I made a rash yet good decision to leave New York behind.”

”Kate?” Braeden asks, the sultry tone gone from her tone now replaced by something serious.

”Kate.” He admits a bit embarrassed. “I kept moving and there are only so many boroughs and New York is only so big. I thought I would be okay in the Bronx but she found me there too.”

Braeden leads him easily by the elbow to the sofa where she pushes him down. He looks so big and heavy but is somehow pliant with exhaustion. Jennifer decides to go into the opened kitchen not far from them to brew some tea and to start the coffee machine. He looked like he needed something in him. As they continued to talk Jennifer listened silently. From what she could gather Derek’s on and off again girlfriend that he’d broken it off with permanently at the beginning of the month had begun stalking him, breaking into his apartments to leave behind her underwear or to steal his pet.

”You should have called the police.” Braeden chides him with a harsh whisper. “You didnt have to give up your life to move back here just to hide from here and what if she winds up here looking for you? She’ll end up going to the old house your mother still owns here for vacation what if she breaks into it?”

”That’s why I’m here.” Derek says. “I was gonna ask Malia if I could stay here until it was safe and until I found a place to live. I was looking through the paper and there is nothing available at all.”

Breaden grunts and points at Jennifer in the kitchen.

”Derek Hale this is Jennifer Blake, she’s recently moved in which means that officially theres no room for you here.”

”Hi?” Jennifer dumbly waved and watched as Derek’s shoulders sagged. He looked so utterly helpless.

”Shit.” He said with a sigh. “Shit.”

“But you’re not totally out of luck.” Braeden bumped his shoulder. “There’s a pull out in Henry’s old office.”

Malia calls Derek an idiot when she finds him and his duffel bag in her fathers old office standing awkwardly by the pullout couch looking even smaller than he did when he was sitting in the living room. He playfully punches his shoulder and gives him an awkward grin when he apologizes for not calling ahead of time but Malia brushes him off.

”So, Kate?”

”She found me again.”

Malia tells him to buy a real bed when he can and that seems to be that.

* * *

 

Jennifer runs into Ennis’s wife quite literally on Main Street. Marin looked exactly as she had the last time Jennifer saw her, straight black hair, perfect make up and stiff pantsuit with her perfect little kitten heels. Jennifer wished that she looked just as perfectly put together but she wasn't. Jennifer,  when she wasnt teaching and in all her depression because Kali leaving her hurt more than what she could have imagined, was dressed in what had now become a staple in her wardrobe a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a baggy comfortable tee.

”Jennifer.”

”Marin hey. How have you been?”

It was a stupid question, of course Marin wasnt doing well her husband had been cheating longer than they’d been married and had presumably moved into his mistresses bungalow that he’d not only rented by paid for. Of course she wasn't doing well despite how fantastic she looked.

”Divorced,” Marin said calmly. “And dating.”

”Ah, dating that’s good.” Jennifer said awkwardly. “Anyone I know?”

”A colleague from the firm. How about you?”

How about Jennifer? Well, she was sharing a house with two woman and a man who was dealing with a stalker that would probably show up any day now and the last time anyone had shown an ounce of interest in her had been a acne ridden high school senior named Greenberg. 

“I’m...getting by.” 

“That’s good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer stares at the bowed heads of her students, the silence of her classroom is broken every so often by a random cough, a small groan or an over eager eraser being put to practical yet violet use against her print outs. She knows her students hate Fridays in her class because Fridays are quiz days for her class and while Jennifer would just love to pop in a movie but she is determined to ge her students beyond prepared for midterms. She makes the rest of the week fun, intends to make everyday even somewhat joyful during her classes and does her best not to bother the more anxious students in her classes, in particular Isaac Lahey a gangly sweet natured cherub who shakes whenever she begins to ask questions at the class and pick students to come to the board.

He’s probably her favorite student on even days, Vernon Boyd the tall and silent type who is more of a bouncer when her odd days third period class get rowdy as it always tends to do and there are days when Jennifer finds herself just observing her students between classes watching them in their environment like zoo animals in their enclosures at the zoo or fish in their aquariums. It fascinating to see some of the most silent students flourishes between classes with friends from other classes or seeing the heard of wild sports minded students tromping through the halls laughing, speaking and all around exuding their good moods as loudly as humanly possible.

She remembers being a teenager and how much she’d hated high school because her braces were obnoxiously orange and blue because she’d been and still was a Gators fan and she hadn’t learned how to apply her makeup enough to cover her freckles and her eyesight had been horrendous enough to require bottle cap frames that made her eyes huge. She’d been too skinny and flat chested and her hair had always been frizzy and she is so glad to be over high school but all the same, as she watches her silent quiz taking students she envies them.

When she was eighteen years old she met the love of her life in her freshman dorm. Kali had taught her about make up and hair care with extreme patience. She hadn’t minded Jennifer’s braces which would come off a year later, nor did she mind Jennifer’s freckles. When Jennifer, the late bloomer that she was, finally reached some sort of late puberty and began to develop more it was exciting. And sure, Jennifer had had boyfriends in high school who had many things in common with her and she had some girlfriends, always secret girlfriends that later she would realize were experimenting and mostly unwilling to come out because they just weren’t ready and that was fine.

When she met Kali everything was perfect and wonderful and she was absurdly happy to be in college and in love and later happy to be a real adult and still just as in love as she’d been when she was eighteen years old.

Now? She envies the teenager in high school that she’d been that didn’t know any better because knowing better sucks, growing up and realizing that nothing came by easy was the worst thing in the world and learning that sometimes love isnt enough or that even if you’re in a relationship and in love that you can never quite trust the person that you’re with to love you back. Ten years down the shitter, cheated on for most of it and Jennifer has nothing but bitterness to show from it. The world wasnt over but it felt that way but at least Jennifer had her students and her syllabus and her favorite students to count on and work was steady as it always was and she lived in a full house with a young woman just beginning her life, a woman who seemed older than her years, a man who was just as broken as Jennifer. It was going to be better but not fine. She didn’t think that she would reach fine again for a long time.

* * *

 

“Derek says that you’re super depressed.” Malia doesn’t even say high, doesn’t stop to stand at the end of the sofa to look at her, doesn’t even say it in a soothing tone. “And if Derek says it then its serious.”

She tosses her denim jacket on in the direction of the coatrack, kicks off her shoes and unbuckles her overalls, stepping out of them to toss them into the empty laundry basket by the front door, her leggings are bright pink and obnoxious. She walks into the kitchen for the fridge and drinks directly from the milk carton, she’s covered in oil, dirt and something else that’s smudged across her cheeks, Jennifer watches Malia’s throat ask she chugs, watches as her tanned skin glistens with dirt and sweat and suddenly Jennifer is thirsty for another reason all together.

God, Jennifer needs to get laid. She’d been going from too much to nothing at all when she was with Kali in the last year of their relationship, of course it was because Kali was feeling guilty but it still stood that Jennifer had been getting to much action and was now getting none. 

At all.

”You need to get laid.” Malia plops down hard on the sofa next to her, crosses her legs and stares at Jennifer like she’s some sort of experiment. “That’s the best way to get over someone and the best way to relax.”

”Its not that easy.” Jennifer says as she burrows into her throw cover.

”Sure it is.” Malia stares non pulsed at Jennifer and doesnt blink. “You want to have sex so get dressed, put on make up and go out and meet someone. It doesnt have to turn into a relationship it can just be about sex.”

They stare at one another for a long moment before Jennifer gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready, for what she doesn’t know. Malia’s stare had been hard and judgmental and Jennifer had hopped to just to get away from her. Maybe she was right, maybe it wasn’t too hard to meet someone just to get laid. Jennifer never had the chance for one night stands, she’d been in a committed relationship for most of her twenties, happily so but there was something naughty about the thought of it about meeting some random man or woman and bringing them back home just for a good time never to see them again.

Maybe she just needed some random sex with some random stranger to get out of her depression so what Jennifer does is take a shower, pick out something somewhat provocative (with a very low cut neck line and jeans too tight) and her best pushup. Her makeup is immaculate, probably and it takes forever to fix and curl her hair without injury but she gets herself made up in two hours. Looking in the mirror Jennifer feels better than she has in a while, she looks good its been a long time since she’s gone all out (the last time doesnt count she pretends that the anniversary date never happened and is content to.)

”You look good.” Malia says as Jennifer breezes passed her and out the door, Jennifer isn’t being mean spirited by not acknowledging Malia she just knows that if she gets talking that she wont go anywhere at all she doesnt want to be comfortable she wants to try something new.

* * *

 

”You come here often?” The guy is just this close to sleazy in his buttoned sequined shirt, top buttons opened to show aggressive chest hair the same color as the greasy slicked back hair on his head. The man is probably in his fifties, fit for a guy of his age and completely out of his element if his nervous hand shaking is anything go by. “I mean, no. I mean that I come here every Friday and I’ve never seen you here.”

”It’s my first time in O’Brien’s. I haven’t been in this building since it was Dennys.” Jennifer stirs her drink with her thin straw, the ice clinking together and against the glass. “God that was ages ago.”

She’s standing at a tall circular table, her eyes hurt from the flashing lights and she’s just gotten used to the loud and aggressive popular music. She feels too old to be there and wonders how this older man feels being there amongst the young twenty something every Friday night. 

“You here waiting for someone...?”

”Jennifer.” She offers her name with a small laugh and an extended arm to offer a shake. “You?”

”Jimmy.” Jimmy says politely and its at this moment where she sees that Jimmy decides that he isn’t getting anywhere with her. Its subtle, the way his eyes lose their sharp edge and go soft and she wonders if she reminds him of someone, maybe a daughter. 

Jimmy is a nice guy, widowed in the beginning of the year but trying his best to get back out there but failing epically. He’s a nice guy that is just as hopelessly lost as she feels though she can’t imagine losing someone the way that Jimmy lost his wife. She spends most of the night talking to Jimmy and by the time she’s ready to go home Jimmy is already shrugging on his coat and extending an elbow to Jennifer as they make it outside of the bar. There’s still people milling about but it’s twelve thirty but the younger crowd is anything but done with the night.

”You calling a cab?” Jennifer asks as she looks around her bag for her phone. 

“I live in the condos just down the street I’ll be fine,” He starts walking towards the direction he’d pointed in calling out to her. “Bingo at Wallaby’s next Friday, you in?”

”You know it!” Jennifer gives him a wave as she schedules Wallaby’s into her phones calendar.

So Friday night at a bar was a bust, she’d spent most of her night talking to the first guy to clumsily hit on her and instead of being a total creep he turned out to be a clumsy but nice older gentleman who was just as bad at meeting new people as she was but she managed to feel a lot better than she has in a long time and had even secured plans for next Friday that was guaranteed fun.

“That was nice of you.” The voice is young and boyish and unrecognizable and as she turns to see the man speaking to her she is blown away by how young he looks.

She narrows her eyes to get a better look at him making sure he isn’t a student before she walks towards him, his wide brown eyes are expressive and his windswept brown hair looks perfectly disheveled. His upturned nose is cute if a bit big and his grin, because of course he’s ginning, is nice. He exudes cockiness but dressed in his band tee, tight blue jeans and converse sneakers he has all the right to do so. He’s sexy but nerdy and its a strange combination that Jennifer is oddly into.

”Thanks?” She asks curiously and accepts his large hand to shake. “You were watching.”

”I was watching,” He agrees and gives her hand a firm warm squeeze. “That was nice of you, I mean with Jimmy. He’s been lost since Gladys died last year and has been coming out for a while, I don’t think he’s technically trying to pick anyone up I just think he gets lonely.”

”So you know Jimmy?”

”He welcomed my parents to the neighborhood right after they were married and, to hear my dad tell this story, his wife had knitted me my first booties before my mother knew she was pregnant. Gladys was just that good.” The man shrugs his grin going from cocky to soft. “I’m Stiles.”

”Jennifer.” She smiles up at him ignoring her aching feet in her tall heels. “Do you always bring up sweet stories from your childhood when hitting on women or am I just special?”

”This is the first time I’ve done that actually.” He winks. “Its working isn’t it?”

”Oddly enough. Do you...want to get out of here?”

”Definitely.”

They wind up in Stiles apartment and Jennifer wishes that she could feel some ounce of shame as they passed by his roommate in the living room, kissing and stripping all the way towards Stiles bedroom. She thinks that the roommate might have said _Hi_ and _I’m Scott_ but Jennifer isn’t exactly certain having been too buy with Stiles tongue in her mouth, hands fumbling with her jeans while Jennifer got a good tight grasp of his hair. 

Jennifer hasnt been with a man since high school she she doesn’t know how well she’ll fare and as she laid back, naked against hilariously retro Star Wars sheets (she needed to remember to ask him in the morning where he’d gotten them) she was left a little apprehensive of his size.

”Definitely a grower.” She whispers into the shell of his ear causing Stiles to laugh hysterically against her throat, his fingers tapping against the side of her ribs. 

“ _Jesus_!” Stiles pulls back still laughing and smiles down at her to pop a kiss on her mouth before scooting downward. “You’re amazing. No one ever compliments my dick. I was beginning to have a complex.” He kisses at he belly and sucks a Nicky at her hip.

”Did it ever occur to you that maybe your size is intimidating? I haven’t steered a dick in ten years and I’m finding myself questioning whether or not I can adequately take it all in.”

“Ten years?” Stiles moves back up to stare down at Jennifer a little confused, head tilted just so. “Seriously?”

”I was with a woman for ten years before she gave me the boot.” Jennifer shrugs. “It happens. Now, if you would?” Her legs open and she juts her hips up. “I think we were just trying to do something.”

Stiles kisses her again and the conversation there after is dropped. The rest of the night is filled with nothing but eachother and Jennifer is happy to learn that not only could she steer but she was good at it.

* * *

 

”Well,” Stiles sits up and glares at the sun streaming through the window like it’s personally offended him. “That was a hell of a night.”

Jennifer turns on her belly and hugs the pillow closest to her which happened to be the one Stiles had been lying on. It’s Saturday morning and Jennifer hates being awake on Saturday mornings though this morning is better than most. Her muscles ache, she feels well used and tingly and-

“Are you not done?” She laughs a little as she feels lips and a tongue running down her back, grazing her spine. “Not that I mind, I’ve got nothing planned today.”

Stiles hums as he turns Jennifer over on her belly, fingers gliding across her breasts. For a guy who admitted to not often getting laid he sure if well versed in how to seduce and turn women into jello. “Open your legs.” 

And he ducks underneath the thin sheets Jennifer is under and she forgets her own name.

* * *

 

”It’s Sunday morning.” Malia says into her mug as Jennifer walks into the house, Derek is sitting at the counter reading the paper and ignoring them while Braeden laces up her shoes and grins up at them. Jennifer grins back and pops a kiss on the top of Malia’s head befor walking towards her bedroom.

”You have the best ideas.”

”I’ll say.”

 


End file.
